Amantes Prohibidos
by OnceUponAPunk
Summary: Son hermanos, la sangre los une, pero los sentimientos traicionan.. AzulaXZuko Advertencia: Incesto!
1. Confusiones

Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y sus creadores; Esta historia es ficticia y es realizada sin fines de lucro, por pura diversión.

**Amantes Prohibidos**

**Capítulo I – Confusiones.**

_Desde chicos nos hemos lastimado, causado heridas graves; en especial ella era quién más maldades me hacía, gozaba al burlarse de mí y más aún cuando mi padre la prefería y a mi me hacía a un lado. _

_Sin embargo, creo que entre más nos maltratábamos el uno al otro, más unidos nos sentíamos... porque a pesar de todo, la sangre nos une._

- Zuzu¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que irías a hablar con nuestro padre.

- Si, sólo quería pensar un poco.

- ¿Pensar¿Acerca de qué?

- Nada que te importe¿por qué siempre quieres meterte en mis asuntos? Déjame solo!

- Bah! Como quieras hermanito - _Ese tono, siempre tan altanera, tan prepotente, tan ella - _en realidad nada tuyo es de mi incumbencia, solo gusto de molestarte.

_No quiero ni contestarle, hace tiempo que ya no me apetece responderle sus insultos y no porque no quiera si no porque siento que no puedo.__Me deja solo una vez más, con este sentimiento tan incómodo. ¿Desde cuándo dejó de enojarme su actitud¿Y en qué momento empecé a darme cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido? Sus rasgos infantiles cambiaron por el de una muchacha tan atractiva y sus ambiciones, esas ambiciones que podrían llevarla a la destrucción pero que a la vez la hacen tan fuerte._

- Príncipe Zuko, has matado al Avatar y con eso has recuperado tu honor, eres digno de ser mi hijo, digno de ser de la nación del fuego, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias padre, es una alegría y todo un honor estar de vuelta en casa.

_Ojala Azula supiera lo bien que me siento en casa, en lo bien que me hace estar a su lado de nuevo._

_- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
_

_Ese Zuzu, es un tonto, nunca quiere decirme en qué piensa, en sus deseos, en nada. __¿Por qué nunca comparte nada conmigo¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos como los hermanos normales? Hasta esos hermanos tontos que viajan con el Avatar se llevan mucho mejor que nosotros. Se que tampoco lo he tratado bien, pero ¿cómo tratarlo bien? Yo no sé tratar bien a las personas..._

_Tonto, tonto, tonto! Lo odio! No... En realidad, lo quiero tanto... ¿Desde cuándo¿Por qué de esta manera¿ Qué rayos me pasa!!??_

**De pronto****, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano quien ahora se encontraba de pie junto a ella mirándola desde lo alto.**

- Azula, dijo mi padre que quería hablar contigo en la noche, algo sobre las tropas.

- ¿Tropas¿De qué se trata?

- Yo qué se! A mi sólo me mandaron a avisarte.

- Tampoco te enojes, sólo era una pregunta.

- Lo siento, últimamente ando tan enojado. Todo el tiempo me siento así, con tanta ira! – _No puedo creer que me haya disculpado, sólo ella logra desarmarme tan rápido¿qué me pasa?! – _

**Zuko se sentó al lado de su hermana y depositó su mirada en el césped.**

- ¿Ira¿Hacia quién¿Por qué? –_Qué sucede, por qué le pregunto! Apenas hace unas horas le dije que nada sobre el me importaba-_

_-_Es lo que no sé, simplemente no me siento bien.

- Te… gustaría charlar al respecto?

- Sí…

_Por primera vez en la vida, noto un dejo de preocupación en su mirada, de sincera preocupación, su reacción es tan distinta, parece no ser ella pero me encanta como luce, tan hermosa, tan... cariñosa._

**Zuko y Azula se miraron a los ojos, esos ojos dorados exactamente iguales, era como verse en un espejo.**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues espero sus reviews.

El capítulo II lo subiré pronto !!..


	2. Sentimientos De Culpa

**Capítulo II – Sentimientos de culpa.**

- Siento que la ira me consume, un coraje enorme dentro de mi ser y lo peor es que creo que es hacia nadie, o al menos no logro resolver por qué me siento de esta manera.

- Hermano… - _me parte el alma saber que mi Zuzu se siente así. Oh Sr. Del fuego! Lo he llamado mi Zuzu! _**–****Azula se reprendió así misma por lo que acababa de decir, había hablado de su hermano como si fuese una preciada posesión - **eres un tonto, no tiene nada de malo sentir ira, así es como debe de ser, perteneces a la nación del fuego, y el coraje es uno de nuestros fuertes, ay Zuzu, eres un cabeza hueca… - _no puedo bajar la guardia, esto está mal, es simplemente prohibido, incluso para la princesa de la nación más poderosa –_

- Aggg! Sabía que de nada serviría hablar contigo – **De un sólo golpe y con coraje se puso de pie, ****unas llamas salieron disparadas en dirección al aire, parte de las hojas se quemaron - **siempre buscas la oportunidad de hacerme sentir mal, como te detesto, no puedo creer que seas mi hermana!! – **Contuvo la respiración y le dio la espalda - **Me marcho a mi habitación, no quiero verte la cara el resto del día. – _No quise decir nada de eso, pero no pienso voltear a ver, me he levantado y no volveré corriendo a su lado sólo para decirle lo mucho que me duele que me haga este tipo de cosas, malditas lágrimas, me han traicionado, no puedo dejar que vea mi fragilidad¿por qué siempre terminamos así?_

**El príncipe dejó a su hermana atrás, se encontraba furioso y confundido, sólo acertó a apretar fue****rtemente los puños y la quijada mientras las carcajadas de Azula aún eran audibles y sólo causaban más daño en su ya lastimado interior.**

- Jajaja ay hermanito, tu siempre tan ingenuo, por mi lárgate a dónde quieras, como si realmente me importara. –

**La sonrisa de ****Azula se tornó en una mueca de tristeza, se quedó sentada a la sombra del gran árbol y se maldijo así misma tantas veces como pudo por haberle hecho pasar tan mal rato a su adorado hermano.**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

- Azula es una desconsiderada, siempre me trata así, enserio que me enoja pero no la detesto… la quiero, y mucho.

**El príncipe se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama con la mirada perdida y la cabeza dándole vueltas una y otra vez, sus pensamientos se centraban en una sola cosa, **_**en su hermosa hermana.**_

_- ¿Cómo a alguien podría gustarle su propia hermana? La sola idea es enfermiza! Ya me imagino la reacción de mi padre si llegara __a comentarle algo. No, no soy tan tonto como para contarle semejante tontería. _

_Tal vez, debería decírselo a Azula… No, tampoco! Zuko no seas tonto, Azula te carbonizaría en ese mismo instante con un rayo por confesarle ese tipo de cosas! Las cosas andan muy mal, ya hasta estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo._

**Zuko peleaba con sus pensamientos, trataba de encontrar soluciones, de entender qué era lo que realmente le estaba pensando, por qué a él y por qué con su propia hermana.**

_Creo que __debería frecuentar más a Mai, no sé, quizá enamorarme de ella y olvidar esta estupidez o incluso a Ty Lee, es linda aunque sea un fenómeno de circo pero al menos NO ES MI PROPIA SANGRE!-_

**Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, deseaba dejar de pensar en esa enorme problemática y en sus consecuencias, poco a poco el sueño lo fue inundando hasta entregarse por completo a los brazos de Morfeo.**

**- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Por los pasillos caminaba Azula, quien sufría el mismo dilema pero ahora debatía consigo misma acerca de si debía ir a la habitación de su hermano y pedirle disculpas sobre lo ocurrido.**

_No, no sería correcto, notaría que algo me pasa, no es normal que yo, la Princesa Azula mejor conocida como la Reina Orgullosa pida disculpas, Zuzu se daría cuenta de inmediato y no puedo dejar que se entere de esto._

**Inmersa en sus pensamientos perdió la coordinación entre ellos y la realidad, cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba de frente a la puerta de la habitación de su amado hermano, miraba fijamente el trozo de madera, el estómago le daba vueltas, su corazón latía a un ritmo inigualable y la adrenalina la sentía correr por sus venas incluso más rápida que cuando se enfrentaba en combate con alguien; la temida Maestra del fuego azul sentía **_**nervios.**_

**Azula**** se acercó a la puerta y colocó una mano sobre ella.**

- Hermano, si tan sólo tuviera el valor para enfrentar esto, jamás pensé encontrarme en menudo problema.

**Y como si pudiera sentir su esencia, Zuko abrió los ojos de inmediato y se sentó en la cama con premura, fijó la mirada en la puerta.**

_**- **__Azula… ¿Acaso será ella? Desde que siento esto nuestros lazos se han hecho tan fuertes que creo hasta ya poder sentir su presencia y su aroma. Esto es increíble._

**Sonrió sin poder creerlo y se puso de pie, pero al dirigirse a la puerta algo lo frenó, un sentimiento de culpa, sabía que si abría la puerta y la encontraba ahí tendría que echarse en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que **_**la amaba.**_

**Esa fuerte conexión se hizo presente también en la princesa de los ojos dorados, el mismo sentimiento la inundó y sólo acertó a irse del lugar, no podía más con la culpa, consideraba sumamente erróneo lo que sucedía o mejor dicho, pensaba que ella nunca sería correspondida. **

**Al llegar a su habitación, completamente llena de ira lanzó un puñetazo a la pared, el fuego azul dejó daños en una de las pinturas colgadas ahí mismo y mientras se sentaba en un oscuro rincón, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Quieta y sola en su habitación, inundada sólo por el débil sonido de su sollozo, de su tristeza, débil y frágil, la maestra en fuego control lloró hasta cansarse y ahí mismo se quedó dormida. **

Se les agradece cada review


	3. Pasiones Reprimidas

**Capítulo III – Pasiones Reprimidas.**

**- **Azula... mi Azula.

**Zuko besaba con deseo el cuello de la que fue su hermana, de la que ahora es su amante, recorría con delicadeza y deseo cada centímetro de su piel disfrutando de su embriagante aroma**

Oh! Zuzu!

**La respiración agitada de Azula hacía a Zuko enloquecer por completo, había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, la mente se le había nublado por completo, sólo existían ellos dos y ese perfecto momento.**

_Príncipe Zuko! Príncipe Zuko!_

**Zuko despertó, la voz del otro lado de la puerta lo sacó de su mundo de ensueño, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, respiraba con dificultad y se encontraba bañado en sudor, se llevó la mano a la cabeza la cual sentía algo adolorida.**

Príncipe Zuko! Despierte! Su padre desea que desayune la familia real a la mesa.

Ya he oído! Avísele a mi padre que en un momento bajo.

Si, Príncipe, con su permiso.

**La voz desapareció y los pasos se escucharon alejándose, Zuko lo maldijo en voz baja por haberlo despertado sin embargo no podría recuperar aquella maravillosa visión y resignado se levantó, notó un punzante dolor en su entrepierna un seguro resultado de su fogosa fantasía el cual le indicaba que era más que justo y necesario una ducha realmente fría.**

**Azula se sentó a la mesa no sin antes darle los buenos días al Sr. Del fuego, el poderoso Ozai.**

Muy buenos días padre.

Muy buenos días hija mía, qué tal amaneciste?

Excelente, gracias.

**En ese mismo instante el joven heredero hizo su aparición y dio los buenos días a ambos, por un instante los ojos de Azula y Zuko se encontraron pero este último desvió la mirada al sentirse avergonzado cuando recordó aquél sueño que tuvo con ella, mejor decidió tomar asiento.**

- Hijos míos, los reuní el día de hoy porque quería anunciarles que parto de viaje por unos días, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar – **Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera pronunciar palabra, el Sr. Del fuego aclaró - ** asuntos privados.

**Azula miró a su hermano con complicidad pero este sólo acertó a mirarla con recelo.**

- Ustedes están a cargo mientras yo estoy fuera, no me defrauden – **con la misma, el rey de la nación se levantó de su silla y abandonó el lugar.**

- ¿Qué te parece eso Zuzu? Tú y Yo completamente solos y con completo poder sobre absolutamente todo, acaso no es grandioso! – **la princesa se acomodó en la silla y miraba con altanería a su hermano, quien solo comía su desayuno en silencio.**

-¡Zuzu, reacciona! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? ¡Somos completamente libres y poderosos! ¿Por qué demonios no dices nada?

- ¿No te puedes callar por un momento? – _Odio cuando se pone en ese plan – _es qué acaso sólo piensas en dominar y maltratar a la demás gente?

**- **Oh perdón, "Sr. Yo Pienso En Cosas Más Importantes ". Sólo criticas Zuko, pero en realidad no haces nada, no piensas en absolutamente nada! –_ Ni siquiera en mí – _**Azula se mordió la lengua antes de que se le saliera lo que pensó en ese momento, aunque por dentro muriera de ganas de reclamarle a su hermano que la tomara más en cuenta.**

- Ya basta, Azula. No tengo ánimos ni me apetece estar peleándome contigo, sólo quiero una mañana tranquila.

**Zuko se puso de pie y caminó hasta el puente, se dispuso a admirar un rato el lago.**

**- **Vamos hermanito, divirtámonos. **– Azula lo había seguido hasta ahí y lo asaltó por sorpresa- **¿Qué te parece una pelea? Por pura diversión –** las palabras que le susurró Azula al oído hicieron que el príncipe se estremeciera por completo y un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. El se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a ella, a tan sólo unos escasos centímetros de su rostro.**

**- **¿Una pelea? ¿Por diversión? – **al quedar tan cerca de su hermana empezó a fijar su mirada no sólo en aquellos ojos idénticos a los de el, si no en sus labios, los cuales le parecían irresistibles.**

- Claro, no sería divertido, _hermanito? - _ **la princesa también empezaba a perder el enfoque, y disfrutaba de sentir tan cerca el aliento de su amado hermano – **¿qué dices?

- Yo… **- Zuko se alejó de ella y le contestó con firmeza – **Acepto – **Un segundo más tan cerca del rostro de su hermana y no hubiera resistido la enorme tentación de besar aquellos labios.**

**- **Excelente, hagámoslo – **Su hermana lo miró con prepotencia y el joven Zuko le devolvió la mirada, ambos se retiraron a donde efectuarían la "pelea".**


	4. ¿Diversión o Doble Intención?

**Capítulo IV – ¿Diversión o Doble Intención?**

No le veo lo divertido a que peleemos entre nosotros – **la idea de enfrentarse con su hermana empezaba a sonarle absurda, no le hacía gracia tener que pelear con ella, empezaba a arrepentirse de decirle que sí y haber caído en su**_**jueguito.**_

**-**Vamos Zuzu, no me digas que te estás arrepintiendo – **la princesa estiraba sus extremidades en modo de calentamiento y le sonreía con malicia a su hermano quien estaba parado justo frente a ella.**

- No me estoy acobardando si es lo que tu loca cabeza está pensando, sólo te estoy diciendo que esto empieza a parecerme aburrido y tonto, se supone que podemos hacer lo que queramos y sólo se te ocurre pelear, que predecible eres!

**Zuko se recostó en el césped, colocó las manos por detrás de su cabeza y se dispuso a mirar las nubes pasar, empezaba a relajarse y sentirse mejor cuando cayó en la cuenta de que tenía a su hermana para el solo y que nadie los interrumpiría, aunque eso incluyera que se la pasaran peleando.**

- Bueno Zuzu, entonces ¿qué propones? A juzgar por la gran crítica constructiva que me has dado, me imagino que tienes una mejor idea de cómo podemos pasar el tiempo – **cuando Zuko se dio cuenta, su hermana se encontraba justo sobre el, con su rostro de nuevo a escasos centímetros del de el, como tentándolo a realizar la acción que hacía minutos antes evitó - ** ¿y bien, hermanito¿Alguna idea?

**Pareciese que la princesa estaba dispuesta a tomar el control de la situación, lo cuál no era nada raro, pero esta vez parecía que la Azula que lloró frustrada por sus sentimientos aquella noche había desaparecido, la Azula dominante, la que obtiene todo lo que quiere estaba de vuelta, incluso si su deseo fuese su mismo hermano, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.**

Debido a la escasez de ideas en tu cerebro, me imagino que seguiremos con mi propuesta de hacer un pequeño duelo por diversión, porque no creo que quieras que juguemos a ponernos manzanas en la cabeza y dispararles – **ella había tomado de las muñecas a su hermano y lo miraba fijamente, la lujuria se reflejaba en el brillo de sus dorados ojos y Zuko sólo acertaba a mirar - ** ¿Ideas?

Yo… pues… no sé, creo que no se me ocurre nada – **el joven príncipe estaba perdiendo el control de la situación y eso era más que obvio, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a parecer el esclavo de su propia hermana, así que recuperando la razón lanzó una llamarada directo al estomago de Azula, la cual evitó perfectamente el impacto.**

Me imaginé que si pelearías – **le dirigió una retorcida sonrisa y el ataque fue devuelto pero este con destellos azules.**

Siempre estoy dispuesto a ganar – **el intercambio de fuegos, golpes y defensas se daba con gran maestría, ambos hermanos demostraban ser tan buenos y dignos representantes de su nación.**

**Los dos parecían divertirse, pero a la vez ambos sabían que intentaban jugar el uno con el otro y eso les parecía aún más divertido. **

**Aprovechando un segundo de descuido, Zuko sorprendió a su hermana por la espalda y la inmovilizó tomándola de ambos brazos.**

**-**Tendrás que ser un poco más rápida si piensas derrotarme – **le susurró al oído – **no pienso perder esta batalla – **sostenía a su hermana con fuerza para que no se escapara y la mantenía lo más cerca que podía, el contacto físico y cercano con ella empezaba a causar ciertas reacciones en su cuerpo y en su temperatura.**

**-**Nunca te confíes Zuzu, siempre hay que estar alertas aunque parezca que vamos ganando – **ella lo miraba de reojo pero no hacía ni el más mínimo intento por separarse de su hermano, estaba tentando a la suerte.**

**-**Vamos Azula, no vas a venir a darme clases de cómo debo pelear – **Zuko empezaba a disfrutar un poco más la batalla, jamás una pelea con su hermana había sido tan **_**entretenida;**_**el príncipe sin tener más dominio sobre su conciencia, decidió entregarse a sus impulsos y empezó a rozar sus labios muy suavemente en la oreja de su hermana, haciendo que su aliento sea el único sonido que penetrara el canal auditivo de la princesa.**

**Azula sonrió, había conseguido lo que venía provocando desde la mañana, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar del delicado tacto que su atractivo hermano le ofrecía.**

**Ninguno de los dos parecía estar dentro de si, ambos se estaban dejando llevar por sus pasiones, sin embargo Zuko, quien era el que más batallaba consigo mismo sobre lo mal que estaba en sentir aquellas cosas por su hermana, recobró el pedazo de coherencia que guardaba y se separó de ella lanzándole una llamarada intensa.**

Aplica tu técnica y no te confíes Azula.

**Azula, molesta por la interrupción de su deleite le respondió el ataque decidida a ponerle fin al **_**jueguito**_** y con un experto dominio del fuego control terminó derrotando a su hermano y dejándolo tirado en el césped.**

- Al que le faltó aplicar mi técnica es a ti… gané, lo cual no es nada raro – **sonrió para si misma y se limpió la ropa, con la misma se sentó en uno de los bordes del puente – **Ay Zuzu, te falta mucho por aprender, a veces pienso que nunca lograrás ganarme. **– la princesa se rió con descaro y miraba divertida a su hermano quien apenas se levantaba del suelo.**

Ya, cierra la boca, sólo fue un tonto juego y te dejé ganar para que no me estuvieras molestando todo el día con lo mismo. ¿Ya estás contenta?

Sabes que nunca quedo satisfecha, siempre quiero más y más, por algo soy princesa.

- ¡Pues yo no estoy para divertirte ni para cumplir tus lindos caprichitos de princesa, me oíste! –**Cansado de oír las burlas de su hermana, se acercó con rabia a donde ella estaba – **¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi¿Por qué te tienes que pasar la vida molestándome¡Ya no quiero oír nunca más tus burlas, ni tus agresiones, ni tus insultos, ni nada¡Estoy harto de esta maldita situación!

**Lanzó unas llamas hacia el suelo, las cuales salieron disparadas también hacia el cielo, llegó justo frente a ella y la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca acercándola a el, la miró con furia y comenzó a besarla con desesperación.**

**Lejos de querer soltarse, Azula se aferró fuertemente al traje de su hermano y lo besó de la misma desesperada y hambrienta forma. Zuko le soltó la muñeca y la acorraló contra el borde del puente, ninguno de los dos separó sus labios ni un segundo ni siquiera para tomar aire, ambos deseaban ese momento desde hacía ya tiempo y ahora que el momento por fin había llegado, las cosas iban a cambiar por completo, ahora si ya no había marcha atrás.**


	5. Azul y Rojo

**Capítulo V – Azul y Rojo.**

Zuko aprisionaba el cuerpo de su hermana por la cintura, sus fuertes brazos la retenían, Azula ya hubiera escapado de él hacía ya varios minutos si así lo hubiese deseado, pero eso no era lo que quería, por el contrario, seguía aferrada al traje de su _hermanito_ y no le importaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de estar de pie incómodamente reclinada sobre el borde del puente y que sus hermosas botas reales estuvieran empapadas por las aguas que corrían sobre sus pies.

"¡Rayos! ¡Eso fue brillante, Zuzu! no tenía idea de lo bueno que eras besando" cualquiera que no conociera a Azula pensaría que eso sólo fue un sarcasmo, pero el príncipe se la sabía de memoria y también sabía que ella había disfrutado tanto como él de el hambriento beso que ambos habían compartido hace unos segundos atrás; la lujuria reflejada en sus dorados ojos gemelos sólo terminaron de comprobárselo.

Azula no vaciló y arrojó a su hermano al suelo para continuar con el desquiciado beso, Zuko se vio sorprendido pero le siguió el ritmo y sólo atinó a acariciar la bella figura de la princesa.

Rodaron por el pasto gracias a la ruda iniciativa de Zuko y él terminó ahora en la parte de arriba acorralando una vez más a su hermana pero ahora entre el pasto y él.

La intensidad y desesperación en los besos era cada vez mayor, un fuego interno les invadía y la ropa empezaba a estorbar, tenerla encima era como una carga pesada que sólo daba más calor, aunque el hecho de desnudarse en el patio real era algo muy atrevido, en cualquier momento un guardia o algún sirviente aparecería y a pesar de que ninguno tendría porque excusarse con algún vasallo, simplemente no era apropiado para los príncipes. Azula fue la primera en enfriar su mentalidad y despegarse lentamente de los deliciosos labios de su hermano.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí, vamos a otro lado" Zuko que era más sensitivo que racional, ignoró olímpicamente el comentario y continuó con la ardua labor de llenar de besos y saborear la oreja y el cuello de su hermana mientras le desabotonaba la ropa.

"Vamos, Zuzu, aquí no… por favor" suaves gemidos salían de sus labios, gemidos que volvían loco al príncipe, pero la plegaria fue escuchada y se separó suavemente de ella, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Tienes razón, vamos a mi habitación" ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa de complicidad y partieron rumbo a la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta fue como si dos amantes que hacía ya varios años que no se veían se sujetaran fuertemente, la pasión se desbordó y la locura era algo tan racional que era simplemente lógico el enorme deseo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Por tercera vez en el día, la princesa Azula, la temida Azula estaba siendo acorralada por el príncipe Zuko, el cual reanudaba la labor que había dejado pendiente cuando se encontraban recostados en el pasto. Sus labios rozaban con suavidad los de su ahora amante, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella, ambos se miraron, pero esta vez con una gran sinceridad y esta vez no habría una frase sarcástica de por medio que pudiera arruinar ese momento.

"Me encantas" le susurró un agitado príncipe.

"Tu también me encantas, mi Zuzu" la mano de la princesa acarició la mejilla de su adorado hermano.

Como si se leyeran la mente, se fundieron en otro apasionado beso. Zuko la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su elegante cama, la recostó y tomó posición justo encima de ella. Azula soltó su cabello, dejando al descubierto toda su hermosa y oscura cabellera, Zuko le sonrió y reanudó el beso, la princesa acariciaba la espalda del príncipe mientras disfrutaba del profundo beso, él se separó por un momento de los labios de ella para pasar a saborear una vez más su cuello mientras iba despojándola de sus ropas, ella hacía lo mismo con el.

Por primera vez en la vida, la poderosa Azula se dejaría llevar y dejaría que alguien tome el control sobre ella, se dedicaría a disfrutar, pero en eso, sus pensamientos fueron nublados al sentir que Zuko ya no se encontraba cerca de su cuello, el ya había llegado más allá, él ya había empezado a saborear lentamente el muslo de su princesa y ésta ya emitía largos gemidos de placer.

Enredó los dedos en el cabello de su hermano y sonreía al sentir que una corriente viajaba a través de su cuerpo, sentía que iba a explotar y sus gemidos llenaban la habitación.

"¡Oh, Zuzu!"

"¿Te agradada, mi princesa?" Zuko sonreía complacido con los suspiros y gemidos que emitía su hermana, era música para sus oídos.

"¡M-Me encanta!" el príncipe subió a llenar de besos su abdomen para luego mordisquear un poco su barbilla y terminar saboreando una vez más sus labios. Azula lo abrazó y le susurró "Hazme tuya, Zuko, no quiero ser de nadie más que de ti"

Zuko sintió un fuego descontrolado que marchó a toda velocidad a cada rincón de su cuerpo, sintió el deseo recorrer sus venas y una profunda felicidad llegó a su corazón.

"Así será" éste le sonrió y besó su frente para luego entrar lentamente en su interior, lo hizo con suavidad, con ternura pero sobretodo con amor.

Una amarga mueca se formó en el rostro de la princesa.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"S-si, ya casi no duele" le dirigió una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amante y éste continuó.

Zuko llenó el interior de su hermana y suspiró de placer, al verla sonreír se sintió con permiso de continuar e inició un placentero y tranquilo vaivén, sus respiración iban al unísono, ambos disfrutando de torrentes de calor y placer.

La mente de Azula estaba completamente nublada, ningún pensamiento coherente pasaba por ahí, todo era tan perfecto, sentía que tanto placer la iba a matar y su respiración y gemidos iban en aumento junto con el ritmo de penetración que su hermano le aplicaba.

Ambos sudaban.

Ambos se complementaban.

Ambos gemían.

Ambos se estaban amando.

Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron al clímax, sudorosos y jadeantes. Zuko se acomodó justo a lado de Azula y le costaba mucho recuperar la respiración.

"Wow… ¡E-Eso fue, magnifico!" la princesa sonreía y jadeaba aún.

"M-Me alegra que te gustara" Zuko le dirigió una tierna sonrisa y la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos para que ella se acomodara en su pecho.

"En tus brazos me siento protegida" le susurró mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Aquí estaré siempre para ti" la miraba y le acariciaba lentamente el cabello, depositó un suave beso en su cabeza.

Después de eso, ambos fueron inundados por el sueño y tranquilamente se dejaron llevar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nota: **Bueno pues llegó el momento íntimo de estos dos, espero haya sido de su agrado n.n

Siento que haya sido breve pero es que no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir pero tampoco quiero

dejar incompleto el fic, espero tambiénn tener tiempo de terminar los otros!


	6. Amantes Prohibidos

**Capítulo VI – Amantes Prohibidos****.**

Zuko se encontraba parado frente a la gran ventana de su habitación admirando el lago que se encontraba al otro extremo del jardín. El sol apenas e iluminaba un cuarto de la alcoba.

"Por el Sr. Del fuego… Le hice el amor a mi hermana" pensaba y fruncía el seño en señal de enojo pero luego sólo se sacudió la cabeza para despejarse de esos pensamientos que simplemente le llegaban como rayos al cerebro.

El príncipe se acerco a la cama para ver a Azula dormir, se veía tan linda e inocente, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Zuko al recordar las bellas palabras que intercambiaron la noche anterior. Sin embargo, por muy agradable que le pareciera ver a su amada dormitar, se vistió y salió al palacio para encargarse de sus deberes, los cuales, eran mayores ahora que su padre no se encontraba en el reino.

Antes de ponerse laborioso y aprovechando que nadie lo molestaba, el príncipe de la nación se fue a pasar un rato al jardín para sentarse frente al lago, por alguna razón le había agarrado cariño a ese lugar tanto como cuando era niño.

"¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?" se decía así mismo en voz baja como si esperara una respuesta del cielo.

Justo en ese momento su autorreflexión se vio interrumpida por alguien más.

"¿Qué tal, Zuko?" Mai apareció de pie a un lado de él, mirándolo entre indiferente y anonadada.

"Ah… Hola, Mai. Creo que mi hermana sigue durmiendo y no creo que le agrade si la despiertan"

"¿Durmiendo? Esa Azula, siempre arruinando la diversión" entre brincos y piruetas Ty Lee hizo también su aparición. "Pensé que iríamos a buscar a esos niños que van con el Avatar, tantas ganas que tenía de pasear" Ty Lee hizo una mueca de tristeza y se sentó en el pasto.

Zuko sólo lanzó un bufido. "Vayan por ella si gustan, yo tengo cosas que hacer" el príncipe se levantó pero Mai interrumpió.

"Ty Lee…¿por qué no vas a ver si azula ya despertó? ¿si?" su amiga se levantó de un solo brincó y le guiño el ojo para luego retirarse al palacio cantando y haciendo piruetas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A Zuko no le agradó el tinte que tomó esa indicación y muy silenciosamente intentó escabullirse pero Mai lo detuvo.

"Eh… Zuko."

"¿Si?" el joven maestro fuego hizo una mueca de fastidio justo antes de voltearse y mirar a Mai, quien lo miraba algo sonrojada.

"Pensé que podríamos charlar un momento"

"Pues, tengo muchos pendientes como para charlar en estos momentos"

Mai siempre había amado a Zuko en secreto, bueno, ni tan en secreto… Azula y Ty Lee obviamente sabían de esto y el príncipe no tardó en notarlo, sobretodo en estos últimos meses en que Mai pasaba más tiempo de lo normal "visitando a Azula", cada que vez que el joven miraba hacia a Azula y sus amigas, Mai se encontraba mirándolo fijamente pero, al cruzarse las miradas ella simplemente desviaba su sonrojado rostro.

A Zuko no le molestaba su actitud, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitudes por parte de las chicas, no se consideraba guapo pero siempre le habían dicho que era muy bien parecido y ha de admitir que Mai siempre le llamó la atención, incluso se llegó a sentir atraído por ella, pero para mala suerte de Mai, él siempre había amado a su hermana y ahora que habían pasado más cosas entre ellos, sus pensamientos eran únicamente sobre Azula.

"Por favor, Zuko, es algo importante"

"Esta bien, supongo que pueden esperar un poco los asuntos" le dirigió una media sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo, Mai imitó a su príncipe y tomó un lugar justo a su lado.

"Mira Zuko, yo pues… sabes que no soy una persona muy, digamos, abierta a las personas"

"Ajá…" Zuko la miraba confundido para alentarla a seguir.

"Pero siento que entre los dos siempre ha habido algo especial, independientemente de que con tu hermana es con quien tenga más contacto" Zuko ya veía el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación, se trataba de una confesión de amor.

"Mira Mai, yo creo que…"

"Zuko, por favor, déjame terminar" El maestro fuego asintió y se calló. "Todo este tiempo, desde que somos pequeños me sentí atraída por ti, de verdad que te quería y pues…" Mai se quedó en silencio y su rostro se ruborizó una vez más, miraba el césped como si fuese de lo más interesante.

"Y pues qué, Mai… ¿a qué te refieres?" en el rostro de Zuko se dibujaba un gran signo de interrogación.

Mai se acercó abruptamente a Zuko y le plantó un beso. El príncipe tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y se separó de ella, no tuvo ni oportunidad de hablar cuando una voz muy familiar interrumpió esa escena de amor-desamor.

"Así que jugando a los novios ¿No, Zuzu?" Ty lee se tapaba la boca asombrada pero emitiendo una risa muy bajita y Azula los miraba con una cínica sonrisa.

Zuko se puso de pie inmediatamente. "Claro que no, fue un accidente, Mai tropezó y…" Zuko no entendía porqué se andaba justificando, el tenía derecho de hacer lo que le plazca pero… su hermana los había visto, no… su _amante_ los había visto besándose.

"Jajaja Zuzu que torpe eres ¿tropezarse? Pero si estaban sentados" la princesa no dejaba de reírse y Zuko no se encontraba enojado por lo sucedido con Mai si no por el hecho de que a Azula le hubiese valido un comino el hecho de que los encontrara de ese modo; ni un deje de celos en su rostro, ni molestia ni indignación, absolutamente nada. Ese era el motivo de su enojo. Soberbia… Fría… Engreída. Eran los calificativos que Zuko le daba a su hermana en ese preciso momento, apretó el puño fuertemente y se marchó del lugar sin articular palabra alguna.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, Azula se puso a platicar con sus amigas. Mientras tanto, Zuko se encontraba sentado en el salón principal, pensando en lo que había pasado, la declaración de Mai, el beso, lo de Azula…

"Demonios, no debería sentirme así, tonterías" el príncipe se frotaba la cabeza mientras pensaba. De pronto, como estrella fugaz, sus recuerdos de la noche anterior con Azula invadieron e interrumpieron sus pensamientos de enojo. Sonrió pero sintió una no tan pequeña molestia, al mirar su pantalón, una inquieta punzada en su entrepierna lo atravesó. "Sólo con recordar me puse así" pensó y se sonrojó un poco.

Un ruido se oyó, era la puerta del salón que se abría, rápidamente se colocó una almohada sobre su ya notoria erección.

"¿quién es?" preguntó apresuradamente. Nadie respondió, solo se oyeron pasos.

"Con que aquí te estabas escondiendo, llevo rato buscándote" Azula se acercó a el y le sonreía. "Te fuiste y no dijiste nada, Zuzu"

"¿Y tus amiguitas?" preguntó con indignación.

"Ya se fueron ¿porqué? ¿Quieres seguir besuqueándote con Mai?" su hermana rió sin dejar de mirarlo y Zuko sintió enojarse de nuevo.

"Yo no me estaba besando con nadie" se puso de pie y le gritó.

"Mai siempre te ha buscado…y creo que el beso te emocionó" Azula se acercó peligrosamente y su mano descendió para acariciar la entrepierna de Zuko.

El príncipe suspiró pero no perdió fuerza en su voz. "No fue por el beso"

"¿Entonces?" la princesa acariciaba la ya notoria erección de su amante.

"Sólo…recordaba lo de anoche" el maestro fuego empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo que le hacía perder fuerza en las rodillas. Azula lo sentó de nuevo y se agachó para colocarse entre sus piernas. "Pensé que Mai te había dejado así"

"No creo que te importara si Mai fuese la responsable de mi excitación" le dijo con deje de enojo.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Azula lo miró sin dejar sus dedos abandonaran la labor de desabrochar el pantalón de Zuko.

"Pues con tu actitud y tus comentarios demostraste que no te importa ni un poco si Mai me besa o me excita"

"Entonces estás admitiendo que Mai te excita" Azula hizo una mueca.

"¡NO! Me refiero a que la forma en que actuaste no me pareció" Azula subió y se colocó a la altura de su oído y comenzó a susurrarle.

"Tenemos que disimular… Pero por dentro, los celos me carcomen" murmuró y comenzó a saborear su oreja. "Odio que Mai se acerque a ti"

Zuko no tardó en empezar a dar pequeños gemidos y sonrió al oír esas palabras, era todo lo que necesitaba oír para ser feliz otra vez. La princesa terminó de degustar la oreja de su hermano para luego bajar y seguir con lo que había empezado; liberó la impaciente erección de su amado y este suspiró, cuando la boca de su princesa entró en contacto con su hombría, este echó la cabeza para atrás, dio un suave gemido y sonrió.

Azula dedicaba una gran atención a la hombría de su hermano, la saboreaba sin dudarlo y a medida que este se acercaba al clímax, ella sonreía y disminuía el ritmo para luego acelerarlo y hacer que su príncipe gozara más del placentero trato que le ofrecía.

"Oh Azula" Zuko acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana, sentía una fuerte corriente de placer recorrerle la espina dorsal, poco a poco sentía como estaba a punto de terminar. "Oh Azula, estoy a punto" gemía con deleite y sonreía; se mordía el labio, el placer era enorme, sentía que moriría pero que al terminar su orgasmo, volvería a la vida.

"¡Oh por el señor del fuego!" Zuko no pudo contenerse ni un segundo más, él no alcanzó el clímax… el clímax lo había alcanzado a él.

Su hermana limpió cuidadosamente el desorden y abrochó de nuevo el pantalón de su hermano.

"Eres mío… no importa como actúe, eres mío y de nadie más" le susurró su hermana y besó su frente. El príncipe no podía articular palabra, sólo jadeaba y le sonreía, asintió.

"Hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy, no andes de holgazán, tenemos cosas que hacer" Azula adoptó su usual faceta y le sonrió para luego abandonar el salón, dejando tras de si, un agitado y acalorado Zuko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeen por haber tardado taaanto O____O chispas, si que tardé pero es que no había tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración y ufff bueno hoy ya me pegó todo, tiempo e inspiración hahaha bueno pues muchas graaaaacias por todos sus reviews y a los que no dejan pero que leen también muchas gracias n__n espero y este sea de su agrado y pues ojalá sigan dejando reviews que sirven para alentarme xD**

**Ya pronto espero subir otro y pues también actualizar mis otros fics =)  
**


End file.
